


Aftermath

by Itzbbop



Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Closure, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Hugging, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, SORRY YALL, Seekerlings - Freeform, Spirits, Tearjerker, carrier seekers, feral seeker au, lots of crying in the making of this, ratchet owns a seeker reserve, ratchet sees songbird as a son, seekerlets, sire seekers, the afterlife, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop
Summary: It hit very suddenly, happened too fast, and now Ratchet has to deal with the aftermath of losing them.
Relationships: OC/OC/OC
Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall,,, very sorry for the long hiatus. i promise some of my other works will be updated soon. my mental health hasnt been the best, and school started back up. 
> 
> -still in the seeker reserve au  
> -songbird speaks about himself in third person most of the time  
> -lmao i like making ratchet suffer  
> -if you wanna feel the vibe this has, please listen to i love you by billie eilish, its mostly the instrumentals that give off the vibe im going for with this story  
> -for a similar story, please read Her. its a story i wrote awhile back that has a similar plot, but is a little different. i like this one better.

The tense silence was enough to cut plating, break jaws, and crush spark chambers. A pen could drop, and the resounding echo would be so loud that it’d break glass. If a mech spoke it would sound as if it were amplified by megaphone. There was no breeze, no gush of wind like there usually was in Ratchet’s medbay. It was if even mother nature read the mood right. 

It had been two hours since one of his seekers had miscarried, dying so suddenly and taking his unborn litter of seekerlets with him. Ratchet remembered it all too clearly. He remembered the sickening spasms and the suddenly motionless body of the seeker.

It was extremely rare that something happened like this at the reserve. Ratchet studied seeker anatomy and medical care for years upon years, and all of his employees were certified medics as well. He should have been able to save the carrier. It was unacceptable. 

In Ratchet’s many years of running the reserve, he had been prepared for the inevitable deaths of his seekers. Every mech and every femme died, and that was just the cycle Primus willed. This death however, struck a part of his spark like lightning to a tree trunk. He had failed a seeker named Songbird, a carrier he had grown attached to, a seeker he had raised as his own with the absence of a sire and carrier. He briefly reminisced about bottle feeding the seekerlet, watching him grow into the beautiful winged mech he had known two hours ago, who he had raised- whose body was delivered back to the den- where his trinemates stared with horror and disbelief on their faceplates. Oh how they wailed, animalistic cries of turmoil echoing throughout the reserve. A few other seekers picked up on the yowls, and soon there was a chorus of a saddened melody. 

Ratchet balled his fist in what was most definitely frustration. It was getting late, and he dreaded the walk back to his quarters, knowing he wouldn't be stopping by the lovable seeker’s den that night for evening cuddles. The hallways were longer and darker than he remembered, seemingly holding a gloom that the medic knew was purely psychological but felt so real.

His berth had never seemed so comforting before, and as soon as his things were taken out of his subspace, which included a few pictures of Songbird and the keycard to his quarters he set on his night stand, and crawled into the warm sheets and blankets his berth provided. He didn’t bother turning off the lamp on his night stand, knowing that he would be awake for quite some time.

It was quiet moments like this, when he was all by himself. This is when he let himself go, optics filling with fluid, servos covering his faceplates as he cried. His intake hitched in a sob, echoing throughout his somewhat empty and melancholy room. his servo covered his mouth, silencing the whine of his intakes as he let out the day’s misery. He couldn't see straight anymore, vision blurred by fat tears spilling out. His shoulders shook with every wracking sob, plating rattling like a distressed sparkling and distantly he picked up on the sound of his cooling fans setting off.

And it went on like that for hours. He'd settle down for recharge, only to be stirred by the vision of young Songbird and his bright optics, friendly smile. Holding some of the pictures of the young seeker, It tore at his spark so aggressively he almost felt physically sick to his tanks. Songbird was actually dead. Gone. nothing he could do about it but mourn and regret not being able to do more. He had failed Songbird as an adoptive father, as well as a medic. Guilt gnawed at him like some kind of beast, suffocating him so terribly. It was late when he was finally exhausted enough to sleep. He willed himself to have no dreams, but instead be welcomed to the black abyss that was unconsciousness. However, things were never on his side it seemed. 

His unconscious mind took him somewhere familiar and yet so foreign, filled with Cybertron’s forestry and other plants he had seen in one of the exotic places. There weren't many forests left on Cybertron- or at least there hadn't been much since the reconstruction had begun. There was a night sky overhead, stars shining down at him like little specks of glitter. The tree he was resting up against had smooth bark, like the others around him. They towered over him, just barely showing him the crescent moon above. There seemed to be a path from his spot, leading to Primus knows where. It was worn as if someone had used it many times before, but there were no ped-prints, just smooth ground. Curiosity getting the best of him, he rose on stiff joints which was an odd detail when you were in a dream. He looked around at the scenery as he followed the trail, noting how healthy everything looked. 

A sudden sound amidst the unusually silent forest caught his attention, and he couldn't mistake it for anything else than for what it was.

Mewling seekerlets?

Hurriedly walking ahead, he was brought to a clearing, nothing but gently swaying grass and--

Over by a tree, there was Songbird. frame clear and iridescent, outlined in beautiful white and glittering like a thousand suns-- but Ratchet immediately knew who he was. The seeker’s back was turned to him, wings fluttering in a relaxed manner and optics focused on the night sky. There was something in his arms-- mewling-- and Ratchet knew that the seekerlets were the source of the sound earlier. 

Ratchet’s breath caught in his intake and he stumbled clumsily over to the ghostly seeker. it wasn't long before the spirit noticed him, and before he knew it those loving, expressive optics fell on him. There was a sudden inner peace that settled over him, and he reached a servo out to Songbird before he could stop himself. His servo came into contact with soft, warm metal. That elicited a gasp out of him, but before he could do much he had his arms full of Songbird. The seeker snuggled right into his chest, burying his helm in the crook of Ratchet’s neck. His seekerlets lay in a cuddle pile beside him sleepily grooming one another. Ratchet remained frozen, shock taking over his frame. Songbird wrapped his arms around Ratchet’s neck like he was just a kid again, and that's what seemed to thaw Ratchet’s frozen frame. 

“S-Song? Songbird?”

The Seeker trilled an affirmative, unprepared for the crushing hug he received from the medic. Ratchet was crying, sobbing into the spirit’s shoulder as unashamed as he could be. Songbird’s gaze softened, and he stroked the back of the mech he called his sire.

It seemed like an eternity before Ratchet released him, cheeks puffy from crying and vents unsteady. He looked very confused, but somewhat relieved. “S-Song-- you were-”  
Songbird brought one of Ratchet’s servos to his chest, right where his spark would have been, idly stroking the servo with his own thumb. 

“Frame dead, but spark stays,” 

Was the short proclamation from the seeker, voice still as soft and soothing as ever. Seekers were not known to speak much but Songbird was some sort of an exception. He always had a love for learning, and Ratchet was always happy to indulge.

“Songbird and seekerlets in afterlife- still here-” Songbird put his own glittering servo over Ratchet’s spark. “Would never leave Ratchet.” 

Ratchet stared blankly at him, optics threatening to spill over again with the emotion he was feeling. “Songbird- love- you can be with Primus now. You don't have to stay here.” it really hurt to say that, seeing as a selfish part of Ratchet’s spark wanted to be with him for as long as possible.

The Seeker growled at him, settling back into his lap with a flick of those glowing wings. “Songbird and litter stay here with Ratchet. Will meet Primus..with Ratchet..when Ratchet dies.” With a dismissing flick of his wings, Songbird nuzzled his jaw, demanding attention still, even as the ghost he. “Knew you would come..felt it,” 

Ratchet had no idea what to say about that. Songbird was waiting for him? 

A tiny mew tore him out of his thoughts, and soon Songbird was shifting to accommodate his five seekerlets into his and Ratchet’s lap. They mewed softly as they explored the expanse of Ratchet’s lap, sniffing at him with gentle curiosity. 

“Seekerlets know who you are. Told them,” Songbird gazed fondly at his offspring, flicking a wing. “Also died- with me.” Songbird took longer to get that out, as if his death was even somewhat weird to him.

“Have you named them yet?”

Songbird looked thoughtful, and with a smile he began to point and identify each. 

“River,” he pointed to a lanky Seekerlet. “Lilac,” he gestured to a femme, and Ratchet let himself smile at that. He had shown Songbird Earthen flora before, and he recalled the Seeker having a particular interest in that flower. “Darkdusk,” a rather stocky Seekerlet, who’s name referenced one of his sires. “Stillnight,” a smaller Seekerlet, who was fast asleep on Ratchet’s knee, name also referenced by one of his sires. “This one..I named Ratch.” curled up right in the center of Songbird’s lap lay a Seekerlet. Ratchet felt his spark swell twice it’s size, tears threatening to spill once again. 

“Wanted to be reminded of you,”

The medic had no idea what to say to the carrier, emotions running wild at the prospect of having someone’s child named after him. There was still one nagging, gnawing question Ratchet had, and he feared the answer more than ever.

“Songbird.. Are you upset with me?” Ratchet couldn’t look at him in the optics, instead watching the stars overhead. He could practically feel the confusion radiating from Songbird, wings tilting up. “Why would Songbird be upset with Ratchet?”

“I couldn't do more for you. I am a trained medic and I couldn't even save you. You were- are- so young...i've hurt your trinemates so badly. They'll never heal from this. And you-- you're dead-- I killed you..” The seeker looked thoughtful for a second, before resting his head back on Ratchet’s shoulder. His wings drooped and a small sigh came forth.

“Was Songbird and seekerlet’s time to go. Ratchet did everything he could. Still thankful for everything. Owe my life to you. Best sire Songbird could have asked for.” 

Songbird’s words were choked up, and no matter how short the reply was, Ratchet knew that it was completely honest and had so much more meaning behind it. “But-” the seeker growled at him once again, wings rising. “Songbird could never be upset with Ratchet over something like this. Knows Ratchet loves him.” Songbird hugged him once again, and this time it lasted far longer; just them holding one another under the starry sky. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, an eternal dread settled over Ratchet as he realized he would need to leave the seeker. He let out a loud sigh, and knew that Songbird knew how he was feeling. The seeker nuzzled his shoulder again in some sort of comfort, but he as well knew that his time for the night was growing short. 

With a small sigh he untangled himself from the hug, and without warning kissed Ratchet’s chevron, just like when Ratchet used to kiss the top of his helm when he was but a seekerlet. He was teary eyed, likely close to crying. It broke Ratchet. “Time for Ratch to go. Not leaving you, never leaving you,” Songbird brought a servo back to Ratchet’s chest, right above the spark chamber. “Always right here.” Songbird was crying, a single glittering tear rolling down his cheek.“Tell trinemates I love them..miss them. Love you, Ratch. So much.” Before the medic could comfort the ghost, the afterlife began to fade and with one last look at Songbird, who had his Seekerlets in his arms, optics full of love and smile full fondness as well, the world of the afterlife faded and was replaced with the ceiling of his room, which didn't feel so lonely anymore. Ratchet brought a hand up to his faceplates, which were swollen from crying again and still had tears trailing down them. Rolling over to face his nightstand, still holding the pictures, he picked one of them up and smiled softly.

Ratchet felt comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! ! i wrote it at three a.m. in the morning during a mental breakdown. i am aware of the poor quality. until next time sexy people.


End file.
